


Connor RK-800 Imagines

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Connor x Male Reader Human!AU. You’ve got a crush on Lt. Anderson’s quirky son, Connor. Question is: Does he like you back? His adoptive sister Kara wants to know the answer just as badly as you.





	1. Ask Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another piece for Detroit: Become Human! Again featuring Connor! So this will be a Human!AU with Connor being Hanks second biological son. I’ve also seen headcanons and other AUs where Kara and Alice are also adopted by Hank and I love that!

“Really Kara? Don’t you think you should ask Luther out already? I mean you’ve been crushing on him since we were all kids. Don’t you think it’s been long enough?" Kara didn’t answer you. She just stared down at the now ice cold coffee in front of her as you moved around behind the counter of the little shop you owned (well, your family owned), taking that opportunity to replace it with a fresh cup.

“On the house, Anderson.”

“Y/N, please let me pay for this one.” She started.

“Nope! It’s on me. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t give you a freebie every now and then?” She opened her mouth to answer when another customer brought an empty creamer container up to you. You replaced it and turned your attention back to your friend.

“Give me fifteen minutes to change and check on your family’s order, then we can bring it to the station. Sound good?” You flashed Kara your signature goofy grin, removing the blue apron you wore as you went into the back towards the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, as promised, you walked out with a bag containing the lunch orders for her adoptive brother and father. The two of you exited the café, catching one of the many busses that ran through the city.

“Hey, Y/N…” You looked over to Kara, who stared out the window, the city rushing past.

“Yeah, Kara?”

“You’ve known my dad and brother since before Alice and I were adopted, right?” You gave her a nod. “Then can I ask you a personal question about relationships?”You nodded again, picking up the bag of food and exiting the bus, making your way up to the station.

“Do you have a crush on Connor?” The question caught you so off guard that you almost dropped the food.

“What the hell would give you that idea?!” You could feel heat prickle at your cheeks, pretty sure your face was getting redder by the second. Instead of hearing the possibly ridiculous rationale, walking ahead of her seemed to be the desirable option; so you took it. The Detroit Police Department was in an odd state between busy and calm, a handful of officers running out the door, giving no mind to you and Kara.

After narrowly avoiding a few more cops you arrived in front of a set of desks side-by-side, one whose display read “Lt. Hank Anderson” and the other: “Detective Connor Anderson.” Hank was nowhere to be seen, so you set all the food on the chair he kept next to his desk. Connor, on the other hand, was at his desk, hunched over three open files. His brown eyes darting over every word. Well, he’s clearly distracted. I wonder how long it’ll take for him to notice I’m here. You took the identical chair to the right of Connor’s desk, quietly picking up the coin from the desk and copying the tricks you’d seen the detective do for over ten years, catching the coin with ease.

You continued to toss the coin around until it flew out of your hand, up in the air towards the top of Connor’s head. Thinking quickly, you hopped up and caught the coin in mid-air. In your efforts to catch the coin you were now hunched over Connor, your chest pressed against his back and your left arm fully extended, inches away from the computer screen, coin in hand.

_Well… I have his attention now._

Connor was the first to break the awkward moment. “Hi Y/N. How are you?”

“Hi, Connor… I’m good…. just hanging out, talking to Kara. Oh! I brought you and your dad’s lunch order.” You chuckled nervously.

“Thanks. Hey Y/N, would you mind getting off of me?” You scrambled to get off of your best friend, heat returning to your face as you shoved the coin into your pocket. Kara and Lt. Anderson walked up as you dusted yourself off. “Well, I’ve gotta get back to the café and whatnot. You guys enjoy your lunch and the rest of your day. Kara… I’ll talk to you later. Connor. Lieutenant.”

You gave a quick bow and exited the station with the great haste, tuning out every sound, person and thing around you. The bus station grew closer and closer until a hand grabbing your arm stopped you in your tracks. It was Connor. By the looks of him, he had run to catch you.

“Y/N…” He panted out. “I need to talk to you.” That sentence made your stomach start to churn. Had he talked to Kara? How would he take the truth of your feelings? You could feel your breath shorten and chest tighten, free hand going to your chest. Panic filled your mind and you couldn’t focus on anything else. It felt as if nothing you did could calm yourself, the sounds of the world, muffled by a roaring in your ears. Connor tried to speak to you, forcing you to face him, yet none of his words reached you. This continued for how long, you didn’t know.

You felt Connor cup your face in both his hands and press his lips to yours, warmth radiating outward. The two of you break apart after what seems like a lifetime, choosing to card your hand through his brown hair.

“Kara talked to me after you left.” Connor wiped a tear from your face. “I want to talk more about this later. But, right now I just want you to know that I like you too, ya dork. I just wish I could have been braver and found this out earlier.”

This made you beyond ecstatic to hear. Many thoughts race through your head, wanting to find the right words to reciprocate the feelings. However, you chose to take a simple route, taking Connor’s hand, walking towards the bus stop and pressing a kiss to his cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist.

”Better late than never, Connor.”


	2. Why Mugs?

“Okay, Captain Fowler… Right. I’ll tell him…” You hung up the phone before the captain could bark any more orders at you. Granted the captain was a nice guy he was just loud by default. Those orders were what placed you outside of Lt. Hank Anderson’s house, Hank being a somewhat close friend of yours, more of a mentor in your mind.

You continued to walk down the sidewalk when something or rather someone in the yard caught your eye. It was Connor, an android that was sent to the Detroit Police department to investigate deviancy in androids. You looked to the brunette android just in time to see Connor place what looked to you to be a coffee mug onto the grass and scurry back inside the house like a little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 _Okay then… That’s still not the weirdest thing I’ve seen him do..._ At least that what you thought, crouching down to pick up the recently dropped mug; then looking; around the yard and seeing at least over half a dozen mugs scattered on the lawn. I stand corrected… Congratulations Connor, you’ve surpassed your own level of weird. I really shouldn’t leave these here, with any luck Hank will step on them. You looked around for something to put the mugs in, your eyes landing on a cardboard box next to a trash can.

With the mugs collected, you approached the slightly ajar front door you could hear Hank and Connor’s voices from inside, the box of mugs clinking with every step you took.

“It’s pretty muggy outside, huh lieutentant …”

“ I swear to god Connor! If I go out and all our mugs are on the lawn- “

You decided that was the best moment to step inside the house, a wide grin on your face. Sumo walked up to you as you entered, following you into the kitchen. however, you stopped in your tracks, wide-eyed at the sight of Hank scowling at Connor who was drinking coffee…. from… a… bowl. “Hi, Hank… Captain Fowler wanted me to check on you two. Cause no one could find either of you. So I headed over and found these outside.”

You took a seat at the table and as soon as you set the box down Hank just let out a loud-ass “CONNOR!!!” You just sat back and felt a smile on your face at the growing relationship in front of you. Sumo laid his head in your lap and the two of you watched the hilarity ensue.


End file.
